Silence
by youte
Summary: (S1 AU. SQ.) Une autre façon pour la malédiction d'être brisée. "Elles sont irrémédiablement impuissantes et il y a sûrement une effroyable ironie ou une jolie leçon de morale quelque part là-dedans."


_S1 AU. SQ._

_(Je vous préviens, je sais pas d'où cette idée sort)_

* * *

**S I L**** E N C E**

* * *

Le silence.

(Terrible.)

Le silence est horrible.

Ce sont exactement les mots creux et stupides qui traversent l'esprit glacé d'Emma alors qu'elle avance lentement dans le hall d'entrée de la demeure Mills.

Le silence.

Il est assourdissant. Il fige tout. L'atmosphère, l'air, l'oxygène dans ses poumons.

Elle ne respire pas. Elle en est certaine.

Il n'y a que ce foutu silence.

Ses pas ne font aucun bruit sur le carrelage toujours immaculé – _autrefois_, autrefois immaculé. Il y a quelques points rouges, ça et là, de l'entrée aux deux formes avachies sur le sol là-bas, près de la porte de la salle à manger.

Son cœur s'est arrêté. Sa gorge… Sa gorge est trop serrée. Elle va étouffer. Elle étouffe, elle ne respire pas.

Et ce _silence._

Mais ce n'est pas un silence. Tout est silencieux, oui, tout sauf la femme à genoux à deux mètres d'elle.

Et les sons qu'elle émet… Ses gémissements témoignent d'une douleur sans nom, ses sanglots, profonds et incontrôlables, secouent son corps entier. Il a l'air fragile, son corps, sous cet angle, sous cette pression. Si fragile.

Emma sent ses jambes trembler. Elle savait avant d'arriver que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit. La panique dans la voix de Regina l'en a pleinement avertie lorsqu'elle l'a appelée, vingt minutes plus tôt, alors qu'Emma était en chemin pour Boston.

Encore un pas. Et puis un autre. Chacun est difficile à présent, mais tous se font en silence.

Parce qu'elle peut voir. _Le_ voir. Ce petit corps, si fragile, dans les bras de Regina. Ce petit corps d'ordinaire toujours empli d'énergie est tout inerte. Elle peut distinguer son visage blanc, presque serein. Comme s'il dormait.

Mais il ne dort pas. Il ne dort pas. Il y a du sang dans ses cheveux, un peu sur son front. Regina a dû le porter du jardin à cet endroit pour… quoi ?

_« Emma ! Emma, tu dois revenir, maintenant ! Reviens, Henry… Henry… Emma, il est tombé et… Reviens ! Il… ne respire plus. Emma, il ne respire plus ! Je ne peux rien faire ! Emma… »_

Avant même le cinquième mot de Regina, Emma avait fait demi-tour puis elle avait foncé jusqu'à cette ville qu'elle avait pourtant quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. Entendre la voix de Regina Mills - maire, reine, sorcière, si évidemment _brisée_ a été plus que suffisant pour déclencher la panique qui étouffe encore Emma. Et puis Regina n'avait prononcé son prénom qu'une seule fois avant ce maudit appel.

La voix, et les mots, et le ton, et les larmes, et...

_« Emma… »_

Alors _oui_, Emma sait que Henry ne dort pas.

Elle le sait. Henry ne dort pas.

Henry est mort.

Il est mort. Il est sans doute mort sur le coup, à la seconde où son corps s'est écrasé au sol.

Il était mort avant même que Regina ne le rejoigne.

Et il est là dans les bras de Regina et il est mort et ni Emma, la prétendue héroïne de cette histoire qui était après fuir quand son fils est mort, ni la méchante du conte, si puissante qu'elle avait réussi à maudire des milliers de gens, ne peuvent rien y faire.

Elles sont irrémédiablement impuissantes et il y a sûrement une effroyable ironie ou une jolie leçon de morale quelque part là-dedans. Impuissantes, oui, et surtout stupides stupides _stupides._

Leur fils est mort et elles ne peuvent rien faire, et Emma ne peut que les regarder.

Henry… Non. Le cadavre de Henry. (Silencieux.)

Dans les bras de sa mère adoptive.

Emma ne respire pas. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire et elle est peut-être en état de choc parce qu'il fait froid soudain, si froid, si froid, et le _silence_, ce silence figé hormis la détresse de Regina, ce silence alourdit ses pensées, glace chacun de ses non-gestes.

Mais c'est idiot. S'il y a du bruit, ce n'est pas du silence.

Bruit et silence sont des putain d'antonymes.

Mais Henry est silencieux. Henry n'est jamais silencieux.

Jamais.

Sauf maintenant.

Parce qu'il est…

(Mort.)

« Henry… »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, arraché entre deux sanglots, un murmure faible et brisé et désespéré qu'Emma entend trop clairement. Les lèvres de Regina touchent le front de Henry et elle le tient toujours contre elle, elle le sert contre son corps, pas trop fort, et elle le berce doucement mais c'est inutile parce qu'Henry est mort.

« Henry… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée, Henry… »

Les mots se répètent, encore et encore, et encore. Ils s'écrasent brusquement contre la peau pâle et glacée de son – de _leur_ enfant, ils s'accumulent là en un tas pitoyable d'excuses inutiles. Autour il y a toujours le silence, et Emma ne fait rien pour le briser, elle ne peut rien faire ne sait pas quoi faire ne sait comment faire. Elle est inutile elle aussi, pitoyable et faible et _inutile_.

Les sanglots semblent plus faibles maintenant. La vue d'Emma est trouble alors elle lève une main froide et essaye d'arrêter ses propres larmes. Sa main tremble. Elle tremble. Elle tremble toute entière.

La nuit est glacée autour d'elles, la nuit est glacée et le silence et cette pression, là, juste sous son crâne, cette appréhension qui la réveille, réveille son corps engourdi par le choc, cet avertissement qui court sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Oui. Il fait trop froid, trop nuit, trop silencieux. _Trop._

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit au plus profond d'elle et cette partie de son cerveau bien entraînée lui hurle de fuir fuir _fuir._

Le danger est là depuis plusieurs jours, et il n'a pas disparu parce que leur monde s'est écroulé. Il faut qu'elle agisse, qu'elle parte, mais elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut plus.

Elle ne peut pas laisser là le corps de son petit garçon, elle ne peut pas laisser là cette femme qui éveille en elle tant de sentiments incontrôlables.

L'air s'engouffre par la porte ouverte et elle frissonne. _Ils_ pourraient arriver, ils pourraient arriver pour elles.

(Fuir.)

Elle fait un pas, mais ses jambes lâchent et elle se retrouve à genoux près de Regina. Alors elle tend une main tremblante, la pose sur l'épaule de la mère de son fils (_mort_), évite de regarder Henry.

Elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne passe ses lèvres.

Le silence règne toujours.

Elle essaye encore.

« Regina… »

Le son lui semble cassé, rauque et éreinté et plein de douleur. Mais c'est un son, un son qui brise enfin ce foutu silence.

« Regina… Il… Il est mort. Tu ne peux rien faire. On… on ne peut rien faire. »

De nouvelles larmes. Emma essaye de les contrôler. Elles ne peuvent pas tomber en morceaux toutes les deux, pas en même temps, il faut que l'une d'elles garde la tête sur les épaules encore un peu, le temps de se mettre à l'abri, le temps de…

De quoi ?

Regina ne lui répond pas. Elle s'est figée, Henry toujours contre elle, alors Emma pose ses mains sur son bras, serre un peu. Elle ne peut empêcher le sanglot qui s'échappe de sa gorge lorsque Regina obéit à sa demande et pose si délicatement le corps de leur petit garçon au sol. Il y a quelque chose de terrible dans cette scène. D'horrible, d'insurmontable.

Alors ses mains serrent un peu plus l'avant-bras de Regina parce qu'elle ne peut faire que ça et que Regina émet de la chaleur et que tout le reste est froid.

(Henry est froid.)

Elles auraient dû le protéger. Henry est mort, il est mort, Emma ne peut tout à fait le comprendre, l'intégrer, mais elle peut le formuler dans sa tête, Henry est mort et elle ne peut l'accepter, quelque chose de terrible enserre son cœur et elle ne peut toujours pas _respirer._

Il est mort par leur faute, c'est une faute qu'elles partagent.

La plus grande. Mais pas la première.

Non, la première justement pourrait bien se rappeler à elles d'une minute à l'autre.

« On doit… On doit… »

Elle ne parvient pas à réfléchir, elle ne parvient pas à parler, ses poumons brûlent sa gorge brûle ses yeux brûlent son âme brûle. Personne ne lui a jamais dit que le chagrin peut être aussi brûlant, aussi troublant et puissant et _violent_, qu'il peut enserrer sa poitrine et son cœur ainsi et lui donner envie de détruire la Terre entière juste _parce que_.

Parce que son fils n'est plus qu'il est mort que c'est injuste et _pourquoi_ ?

« Non. »

Le ton de Regina est silencieux, rocailleux. Des larmes continuent de couler sur ses joues mais les sanglots semblent taris et elle ne bouge pas. Sa tête est baissée, elle semble minuscule et Emma est _terrifiée_ de la voir ainsi, terrifiée de sentir son cœur se briser un peu plus et pour une seconde cette peur surpasse le reste.

« Regina… »

« Non. »

« Ne fais pas ça. »

« Ca n'a plus d'importance. Sans Henry… Sans Henry… Ca n'a plus d'importance. »

Emma ne veut pas penser à un monde sans Henry. Sans ses sourires et ses opérations secrètes et sa vision si parfaitement manichéenne de son monde et son grand cœur et…

Elle ne _veut pas_ y penser

« Sans Henry, rien n'a d'importance. »

Regina veut parler de sa malédiction toujours en place sur Storybrooke et peut-être de sa vengeance mais surtout des Avaleurs et de la vie, de _sa _vie, mais Emma ne veut pas penser à un monde sans Henry et ne veut surtout pas avoir à imaginer un monde sans Henry ni Regina.

« Si. Si, ça a de l'importance, » réplique Emma, et sa voix reprend des forces avec chaque mot, chaque mot tremblant et rauque qui résonne dans le silence. « Ca a de l'importance ! Pour Henry, tout ça avait de l'importance. Et même s'il ne comprenait pas pour ces foutus monstres et même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, pour lui la _vie_ était importante alors je t'interdis de trahir ça, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de trahir Henry. _Je te l'interdis !_ »

Elle prend une des mains de Regina dans la sienne, la force à se tourner vers elle et relève sa tête en posant ses doigts sous son menton. Les yeux de Regina sont rouges et brillent avec ses larmes et ils ne sont jamais apparus aussi clairs à Emma.

« Pour Henry, briser ton foutu sort, sauver tous ces gens, la vie, l'avenir, notre avenir, tout ça c'était important, alors même si c'est la dernière chose qu'on fait, on va au moins faire en sorte que les bouffeurs ne s'en prennent pas aux gens de cette ville, tu m'entends ? »

« Avaleurs, » corrige Regina, mais ce n'est que par pur automatisme et Emma en a douloureusement conscience.

« Il faut qu'on continue pour lui, » insiste t-elle plus doucement, désespérée de se faire entendre, et ses mots sortent comme une prière, suppliants et vides.

Elle a besoin de Regina pour ça, pour surmonter ça, pour la suite. Elle a besoin d'elle, et c'est terrifiant.

Mais Regina, pour autant qu'Emma en sache et le devine, n'en a rien à faire de Storybrooke et de ses habitants, plus maintenant qu'Henry n'est plus là pour la motiver à protéger le monde de son enfant. Cet argument n'en est pas un pour elle, et surtout pas alors qu'elle a tenu le corps d'Henry dans ses bras pendant Emma ne sait combien de temps. Regina se fout de Storybrooke et des conséquences et de sa vie parce qu'il n'y a plus rien ici pour elle et que le monde peut partir en cendres maintenant que son enfant est _mort_.

« Sans lui… »

Il n'y a plus que défaite et désespoir et épuisement qui résonnent encore dans le regard, la voix, le corps de Regina, toutes ces choses qu'Emma n'avait encore jamais vues chez elle avant cette nuit, la passion, les flammes, même la colère, tout le reste a disparu. Parce que sans Henry, elle…

Mais Emma refuse, elle refuse, elle refuse parce qu'être témoin de cette fin-là la tue encore un peu plus et menace d'écraser cette petite partie de son cœur qui fonctionne encore.

Alors elle sert sa main dans la sienne, capte son regard, parce que soudain il y a une vérité qui explose dans sa poitrine, c'est chaud et ça essaye de chasser la glace et elle sait, elle ne comprend pas ces mois de défis et de colère et de méfiance pour doucement en arriver là, à ce sentiment qu'elle est sûre qu'elles partagent, mais elle _sait._ Elle l'a chassé ces derniers mois en évitant d'y penser, elle l'a chassé ces dernières semaines en faisant tout pour rationaliser ses sentiments et excuser ces deux baisers immédiatement ignorés, elle l'a chassé ces derniers jours avec des rappels incessants de la véritable identité de cette femme mais…

Mais il était alors déjà trop tard.

Et là, à cet instant, pour la première fois, Emma accepte cette vérité étincelante qui s'épanouie dangereusement au creux d'elle. Elle n'a plus le choix.

« Sans lui… » répète Regina de cette voix trop rauque et trop tremblante, mais Emma l'interrompt.

« Je sais, » murmure t-elle alors, parce qu'elle aussi ne pourra plus jamais exister correctement, parce qu'elle aussi vient de perdre une partie de sa vie et qu'elle a dû mal à respirer et à penser. « Je sais. Mais je suis là. »

Et dans ces mots-là, elle met tout, tout ce qui lui reste, et c'est sûrement la douleur et la terreur qui la poussent à être aussi sincère, à être aussi brave et stupide, parce que même après les deux baisers, tous les non-dits qui ont résonné si forts et toute leur détermination à ignorer ce lien entre elles, même après tout ça elles n'ont jamais ne serait-ce qu'évoquer à voix haute l'évidence.

« Je suis là. »

La main glacée tremble dans la sienne et après quelques secondes, enfin, les doigts se resserrent autour des siens et Emma aurait pu pleurer de soulagement. Les larmes menacent, et elle peut sentir l'avertissement jusque dans ses os et soudain la panique s'engouffre en elle, côtoie la douleur et elle ne sait plus quoi faire parce qu'ils arrivent, ils sont presque là et _elle ne sait pas quoi faire._

Regina parvient à lire en elle, peut-être dans ses yeux ou dans la tension dans son corps, Emma n'est sûre de rien, ne sait pas comment elle fait ça, mais Regina comprend parce qu'elle essaye de lâcher sa main, de mettre de la distance entre elles aussi bien physique qu'émotionnelle, et bien qu'Emma a toujours été on ne peut plus d'accord avec cette réaction, cette fois elle agit autrement.

Elle est terrifiée, mais pour la première fois de sa vie elle s'accroche à une autre personne.

Elle brise le silence.

« Non, » murmure t-elle.

Et elle sait qu'elles n'ont pas le temps pour ça, les Avaleurs sont presque là, elle le sent, mais elle ne peut pas faire autrement. Tout s'est brisé cette nuit, elle ne comprend rien, depuis deux jours son monde est parti en morceaux et le nouveau puzzle est incompréhensible, il y a les contes de fées qui sont réels et la magie et les bouffeurs venus d'un autre monde et la destinée et _ses parents_ et elle ne comprend plus rien.

« Tu dois p- »

« Non, écoute-moi. Je suis là. _Je suis là_. »

Elle ne sait le dire autrement, en est incapable, ne sait pas dire ces choses, et certainement pas à Regina, et certainement pas à cet instant avec le _cadavre de leur fils_ près d'elles et la Mort qui s'approche.

« Je suis là. »

Ce sont les seuls mots qu'elle peut dire et ils sonnent _vrai_, ils sonnent juste et il faut que Regina les comprenne.

Mais Regina secoue la tête, elle ne veut pas ou ne peut pas comprendre parce que toutes les deux étaient déjà torturées et méfiantes et mortes de trouille avant ce soir, alors…

Elle essaye encore une fois de la repousser et Emma peut sentir la menace juste à quelques mètres et elle se demande si Regina ne tente pas de la protéger, de lui dire de s'enfuir, de quitter la ville selon le plan mis au point quelques heures auparavant, pour dérouter les bouffeurs, pour sauver leurs vies (et leur fils et Storybrooke). Mais Emma ne partira pas seule, plus jamais, elle en est incapable à présent, elle ne peut pas être seule, ne peut plus ne veut plus être seule.

La main dans la sienne essaye de filer alors que Regina tente de se mettre sur ses pieds mais elle tremble _toujours_, des larmes glissent sur ses joues à intervalles réguliers et Emma voit en elle la femme qu'elle a parfois aperçue au cours de ces derniers mois, cette femme qui l'a horripilée et menacée et qui était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son fils et qui cherchait désespérément à protéger ses secrets. Emma n'a pu empêcher cette femme d'entrer dans son esprit et son cœur et même à présent qu'elle sait, qu'elle sait à propos du passé et des crimes et de la malédiction et des conséquences, même à présent qu'elle sait, elle ne peut rien faire contre ses propres sentiments et ça la terrifie. Mais cette femme, là, devant elle, cette femme est _humaine_, si tragiquement et magnifiquement_ humaine_, alors Emma ne peut pas combattre ce lien qu'elles ont créé entre elles sans le vouloir aucunement, elle ne peut pas, ne sait pas et ne veut pas.

Et elles n'ont plus le temps et Henry est mort et Regina ne comprend pas et elles vont peut-être mourir et Emma est désespérée, l'histoire ne peut pas finir ainsi, elle ne peut pas échouer à ce point il faut qu'elle agisse qu'elle fasse quelque chose et _pourquoi_…

Et quand Regina prend une petite inspiration, sans doute pour protester ou lui ordonner de partir ou la traiter d'idiote, Emma a une réaction qu'elle n'a pas calculée et qu'elle ne peut empêcher.

Ses lèvres rencontrent celles de Regina pour la troisième fois en deux mois et ses mains se posent de chaque côté de son visage et elle se redresse pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Ses yeux sont fermés et son cœur s'est arrêté et elle le sait, elle peut le sentir, les Avaleurs sont là, dans la maison, ils sont tout proches et c'est peut-être leurs derniers instants de vie, qui sait ? Mais quelque chose en elle, au plus profond d'elle, peut-être dans son sang, quelque chose lui murmure que ce qu'il se passe est _juste_, que c'est bien, alors elle continue d'embrasser Regina, avale le sanglot qui passe les lèvres de l'autre femme et ne peut empêcher ses propres larmes quand son baiser lui est rendu, presque immédiatement, et qu'une main vient se poser contre sa nuque, l'autre près de sa poitrine ayant attrapé un pan de sa veste pour le serrer. Et l'un des monstres est là, tout près d'elles à glacer encore plus l'air, ce grondement propre à leur présence envahit la pièce, les menace un peu plus avec chaque seconde. Mais Emma n'ouvre pas les yeux, elle continue d'embrasser la femme qu'elle tient et se fiche bien de ce qui peut leur arriver à cet instant parce que plus rien n'a de sens dans ce monde, pas quand la magie et les bouffeurs existent, pas quand leur petit garçon est mort.

Et puis brusquement le froid est chassé par une sensation douce et bienveillante qui part du plus profond d'elle (de Regina ? d'elles deux ?) pour ensuite s'en échapper comme une vague d'apaisante chaleur. Il y a un flash de lumière, quelque chose d'étrange qu'elle peut pendant une seconde distinguer à travers ses paupières clauses, et puis plus rien.

Le silence, de nouveau. Mais elle peut respirer, elle peut penser, elle peut bouger et quand elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle observe autour d'elle, il n'y a pas d'Avaleur. Leur présence s'est volatilisée avec cette sensation étrange, le danger a disparu, mais…

« Henry... »

Le murmure de Regina fait presque pleurer Emma une nouvelle fois, parce que le corps de leur fils a disparu avec les monstres.

(Avalé par leur démon.)

L'idée qu'elles ne pourront jamais le mettre en terre emplit Emma de colère et de chagrin mais elle a conscience qu'il y a plus urgent, cet instinct si puissant en elle ne cesse de le lui murmurer, alors elle ignore la douleur et se concentre sur autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demande t-elle dans un murmure, et le regard que Regina pose sur elle est chargé d'émotions.

Elle est pâle, son visage incrédule et terrifié ne peut qu'inquiéter Emma.

« Regina ? »

« Le sort… Tu… je crois que tu l'as brisé… »

« Quoi ? La malédiction ? Mais… »

Henry le lui a dit, encore et encore, au cours de ces derniers mois. Lui a dit que c'était elle, le Sauveur, qui devrait briser le mauvais sort de la reine maléfique, de Regina. Et que comme dans toutes les histoires de son précieux bouquin, elle devrait sans doute le faire grâce à un baiser. Un de ces stupides baisers d'Amour Véritable, un truc qu'Emma a assimilé au concept (absolument ridicule) d'âmes sœurs.

Mais si Henry dit - _disait_ vrai, alors…

Impossible. Les circonstances, ce baiser… Ca ne pouvait pas être… Mais cette chaleur… Ce _pouvoir…_

Le regard purement horrifié de Regina lui dit toute la vérité, et Emma se sent soudain éreintée, éreintée et partagée entre l'envie de pleurer et de rire, parce que vraiment ? _Sérieusement_ ? Elle, le soit-disant Sauveur, en fait une femme irresponsable au passé trouble, et Regina, la sorcière à l'origine de la malédiction lancée contre sa famille et son royaume ? Sérieusement ?

(Sérieusement.)

Mais elle ne pleure pas. Elle ne rit pas non plus. Elle respire. Elle respire, et ce n'est déjà pas si mal.

« En fait, je crois que _nous_ avons brisé ton mauvais sort, » précise t-elle d'une voix qu'elle veut posée, mais qui est bien trop basse, trop rauque, et _putain_ ces mots sonnent encore plus crétins à haute voix.

Emma resterait bien là, figée sur le sol, l'esprit embrumé et le cœur las, mais sa remarque a visiblement horrifié Regina davantage et la terreur dans ses yeux semble éveiller quelque chose en elle.

(_Fuir_.)

Ses instincts reprennent le dessus, chassent le choc et les larmes et la souffrance et l'ironie et ils la poussent à se relever en entraînant l'autre femme avec elle.

« Prends quelques affaires. »

« Quoi ? »

« Des affaires. Si tu en as besoin. Juste quelques-unes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il faut qu'on quitte la ville. »

« On ? Mais je pensais… »

Emma sait ce qu'elle pense. Que maintenant que la malédiction est brisée, Emma veut retrouver sa famille. Mais elle sait pour ses parents depuis deux jours et a quitté la ville en prenant soin d'éviter Mary-Margaret et David. Emma est _lâche_, elle a toujours été lâche et plus rien n'a de sens et elle ne sait pas, ne sait plus. Ils doivent se souvenir à présent, mais peut-être que les souvenirs ne les ont pas réveillés car la ville semble toujours dormir. Elle doit agir, et c'est tout ce qu'elle sait encore faire. Fuir.

« Les bouffeurs n'ont pas été détruits, seulement affaiblis. Ils vont revenir. Il faut qu'on quitte la ville. Si tu veux prendre quelque chose, dépêche-toi. Il vaut mieux qu'on soit partis avant que… »

Regina hoche simplement la tête et après une hésitation elle monte les escaliers en silence. Emma gigote, observe l'endroit où Henry se trouvait. Seules les quelques gouttes de sang au sol prouvent qu'il a bien été là.

Henry…

Henry aurait peut-être honte d'elle, à cet instant. Comme il a eu honte d'elle, quand elle lui a dit qu'elle savait, qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison, et qu'elle quittait la ville.

Mais Henry était trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses, il ne savait pas pour les Avaleurs. Alors Henry n'a pas compris sa décision, n'a pas compris pourquoi elle le laissait, pourquoi elle n'était pas le héros qu'il attendait. Et il est mort.

Leurs mensonges l'ont tué.

Ses pas la mènent dans le bureau de Regina. Emma ne comprend pas immédiatement pourquoi elle se trouve là, puis elle voit les feuilles et les stylos et elle hésite. Mais Henry…

Henry.

Henry.

Et les bouffeurs. Leurs vies en danger. Storybrooke en danger. Ses amis (Graham toujours dans le coma, Ruby, Granny, Ashley, Sean et Alexandra, et les autres), sa _famille_ (Mary-Margaret, David). Tous en danger. Et Henry.

_(Henry.)_

Alors elle prend une feuille et écrit rapidement quelques lignes, puis elle la plie et revient dans le hall. Elle laisse sa pitoyable lettre sur la table vide du séjour, en évidence, le nom _Mary-Margaret_ bien visible.

Regina la rejoint rapidement, avec un unique sac, et Emma hoche la tête.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles laissent Storybrooke derrière elles. Le silence est lourd dans la voiture, et Regina ne réagit pas au panneau de sortie. Emma sait pourtant que jamais aucun habitant excepté Henry n'en a quitté les frontières.

Après plus d'une heure de route, Emma ne sait toujours pas où elle va. Elle se contente de conduire, de mettre autant de distance possible entre Storybrooke, les Avaleurs et elles. Entre Henry et elles. Entre les conséquences et elles.

Près d'elle, Regina ne bouge pas. Son front contre la vitre, elle se contente d'observer la nuit lorsqu'elle n'a pas les yeux fermés. Parfois, Emma aperçoit des larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il y en a sur les siennes aussi.

Le soleil va se lever dans quelques courtes heures, et Emma sait déjà qu'elle n'aura toujours aucune idée de leur destination à la lueur du jour.

Il n'y a qu'elles, leur douleur, l'incertitude.

Et le silence.


End file.
